gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
BEST OF Game Grumps - Oct. 2016
'''BEST OF Game Grumps - OCt. 2016 '''is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps, Game Grumps VS, Steam Train, and Grumpcade videos of October 2016. The Clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his twenty-second Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Ross * Barry * Brian * Matt * Suzy Games Featured Game Grumps * Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon * Resident Evil HD Remaster * Super Mario Maker * Castlevania Chronicles * The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang * Sküljagger: Revolt of the Westicans Game Grumps VS * Grump's Dream Course * Intellivision Lives! Steam Train * Butt Sniffin Pugs * Redout * Mr.President! * Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Grumpcade * EarthBound Clips Used * Cloak of Arin (Zelda- The Wand of Gamelon Part 3: Magical Cloak) * Unforgettable (Grump's Dream Course Part 22: Drug Grumps) * Joking Off (Resident Evil HD Remaster Part 5: Soccer Cheaters) * Fly With Me (Grump's Dream Course Part 18: High in the Sky) * My Cakes Will Burn (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 3: Magical Cloak) * Silly at Math (Grump's Dream Course Part 19: Owen Wowson) * Baby Penis (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 4: Zelda VS Crab) * The Olden Days (Grump's Dream Course Part 20: Ross' Dungeon) * Dragon Ballsy (Grump's Dream Course Part 20: Ross' Dungeon) * Get Started (Grump's Dream Course Part 21: Some Kind of Marble Madness) * Dirty Disc (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Part 7: Too Many Pterodactyls) * Chris Pratt in a Tree (Butt Sniffin Pugs) * Words of Carlin (Super Mario Maker Part 134: Another Bite of the Pickle) * Malaysian Memes (Castlevania Chronicles Part 4: Medusa's Dumb Head) * Sunday...? (Castlevania Chronicles Part 4: Medusa's Dumb Head) * Satan and Your Butthole (Super Mario Maker Part 138: Satan's Sodomy) * Astrological BS (Castlevania Chronicles Part 5: Ye of Little Faith) * Blasphemy (Redout) * The Messy Mystery (EarthBound Part 24: Beef Jerky) * Brent's Hookers and Coke (EarthBound Part 24: Beef Jerky) * Tank Suicide (Intellivision Lives! Part 1: The Best Tank Battle in History) * Plane Madness (Intellivision Lives! Part 2: Biplane Boys) * Rump Senpai (Mr.President! Part 2: Bodyguard Bodyslam) * I Got A Wheel (Grump's Dream Course Part 27: Dark Danny) * Hole in One (Grump's Dream Course Part 27: Dark Danny) * 1 Melbourne (Mr.President Part 4: Rump Goes To China) * Can't Blame the Opium (Grump's Dream Course Part 28: Whoa Whoa Whoa) * Donkey Kong Bodyguard (Mr.President Part 6: From Russia With Love) * Not R. Kelly (Grump's Dream Course Part 30: Legal Sass) * Stop Thinkin' of That (EarthBound Part 26: Moonside) * It's Flash! (Grump's Dream Course Part 34: The Highest of Heights) * Full Southern (Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Part 2: AHHH!!) * Scrotal Tongue (The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang Part 3: Actually Kinda Tough) * Glamazons and Grapes (Sküljagger: Revolt of the Westicans) * Do I Have Health? (Sküljagger: Revolt of the Westicans) * Triple Kill (Intellivision Lives! Part 3: Seamen) * Sonic/Jumanji Rant (Grump's Dream Course Part 27: Dark Danny) Category:Best of Game Grumps Episodes